


Ice Cream and Companions

by LadyCookieCupcake



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Cross-Posted on Quotev, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Cross-Posted on deviantArt, F/M, If they don't want to live with someone they won't, Inu!Eren, M/M, Neko!Levi, Nekos and Inu can choose who they want to live with, Other, Reader has taken in Eren who wanted to go with Reader, Reader is more of a carer for these two, Reader took in Levi and cared for him, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-12
Updated: 2016-06-12
Packaged: 2018-07-14 13:05:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,143
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7172900
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyCookieCupcake/pseuds/LadyCookieCupcake
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The one where Levi is a Neko with trust ones, Eren is an excited Inu who's new to the home, and Reader just wants the two to get along. Is that so much to ask for?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ice Cream and Companions

**Author's Note:**

> DISCLAIMER TIME:  
> Story/Fanfiction (c) WonderfulNamesGalore/CookieMonster/LadyCookieCucpake  
> Attack on Titan/Shingeki No Kyojin (c) Hajime Isayama  
> Eren Yeager & Levi Ackerman (c) Hajime Isayama  
> You (c) You

You know, cats  _can_  be lovely little creatures. They can jump up into your lap and curl up, purring contently as you gently stroke them. They can stare innocently up at you as you stroke them, or slide past you, pressing their soft fur against your leg if when they want something (most often food). Cats can be very lovely...but then you bring a dog into the matter, and all hell bloody breaks lose.  
  
Honestly, you hadn't expected the welcome to be pleasant. Levi hadn't been nice when  _you_ first met him, always the distant and cold cat he was, but he  _had_ warmed up to you, eventually, so you assumed he'd do it for Eren as well. Yeah, Eren was a dog and Levi was a cat but  _still!_ You hadn't expected  _this_.  
  
Sighing, you rubbed a hand over your face as a crash resounded throughout the flat, and then a second later, the small figure of Levi came crashing into the kitchen, his black cat ears twitching ever-so-slightly in annoyance, hissing as he came into the room. His twitching tail slapped your leg when he passed you, but you ignored it. Instead, you waited for Eren to come in before grabbing his hood, halting his chasing. Eren, the excited Inu he was, was trying to catch Levi, who, as far as he was concerned, was a playmate. Sweet Eren didn't realise he was scaring Levi, though the Neko would never admit it.  
  
Kneeling down beside him, you watched as Eren's excited teal-green eyes slowly deflated upon seeing your disappointed look, and sighed. He looked down, instantly whimpering in guilt. "Eren, what did I say?" You began, not bothering to beat around the bush. The sooner you scold Eren (gently, of course), the sooner you can get Levi out ('cause you were pretty sure he was hiding under your bed, again), and - try - to teach these two to get along. They were going to live with each other, for a long while, so you wanted these two to get along, if not as friends at least as flatmates.  
  
Eren sighed and answered, "Don't chase Levi around. I was just playing though-!" He faltered at the pointed look you gave him, whimpering ever-so-softly again. You huffed and shook your head, instantly taken by him. You hated how his whimpers and saddened look affected you so greatly.  _And he's only been living with Levi and I for two days,_  you thought, absently wondering how the future was going to go if these two carried this on.  
  
"Come on. Stop with that," You scolded gently, nudging him much like an older sister would to her little brother, "You want that ice cream I promised you, right?" Eren instantly cheered up, whimpering and sadness gone as he bounced happily, looking up at you with huge eyes. His tail wagged excitedly and his ears twitched. You couldn't help but laugh, shaking your head as you stood back up, letting go of his hood. "Well, why don't you go pick a film we can all watch while I get Levi? Sound like a good idea?" You were replied with an eager nod before the tiny Inu raced off, disappearing from sight quickly.  
  
You chuckled, and taking a deep breath, walked in the direction the tiny Neko went in. Instantly you were met with your bedroom door, not that this surprised you. Opening the door, you turned on the light and walked over to your bed, mindful not to scare the poor Neko. "Levi." You called out softly, and within a couple of seconds, you were met with the wide, dark eyes of Levi the Neko. You smiled down at him, and crouched down, so you weren't towering over him. "Levi, you know Eren doesn't mean harm, right?" You asked, and Levi rolled his eyes, going back under your bed.  
  
Sighing, you laid on the floor so you could look under the bed. Levi was curled into himself, his tail wrapped around one of his legs and his ears pressed into his head. "Levi, what's wrong?" You asked worriedly, but again, no answer came. "Levi?" You pressured again. You hated it whenever Levi was sad, because no matter how much he trusted you, he refused to open up whenever in distress. He'd prefer to suffer alone than let you help, and you hated that.  
  
"Levi-?" You began, only to be interrupted by a loud huff and then a shuffle as he uncurled himself to slide over to you. "You're going to ignore me now, aren't you? Just like the others did." He snapped, eyes narrowed with accusation, and you sputtered, eyes going wide with surprise. "Why do you think that?" Levi gave you a look before rolling his eyes, and then you realised. Eren.  
  
"Oh, Levi, I love both you and Eren. Always remember that. I won't ever love one more than the other. You're my Levi, my little Neko." You said, trying to get through to him that he wasn't ever going to be unloved, especially not by you. You weren't like his original owners, you weren't going to ignore him the second you got another companion. He huffed, which sounded more like a breathless chuckle, and you sighed. You weren't sure what to say to him, especially since this wasn't the first time this had happened. Ever since his original owners left him, abandoned him on the side of the road, scared and unhealthily-thin, Levi has had trust issues. It took forever to get him to trust you, and now...now you're fearing he may go back into himself now that Eren is here.  
  
Suddenly, you had an idea, something that would at least get Levi out, if nothing else. Shuffling backwards, you sighed, making sure to sigh loud enough for him to hear, and said sadly, "Well, I suppose I'll just have to eat both the ice creams myself then, huh? Oh well, more for-." The sound of shuffling could be heard, and then out slid the small frame of Levi, who instantly stood up and ran over to you, giving you as stern a glare as a cute Neko could. "Oi, brat, you are not stealing my ice cream!" He scolded, and you chuckled, standing up.  
  
Once you stood up, you quickly picked Levi up, wrapping your arms around him and putting him on your hip. He let out a childish squeal before quickly biting his lip, frowning and huffing at the noise you caused him. You laughed again and Eskimo-kissed him. "Love ya." You said, and he tsk'ed but did it back.  
  
"Come on. Let's go watch a movie and eat ice cream." You said, cradling the Tsundere Neko as you walked out of your bedroom. Just another day in the (Y/L/N) flat with your beloved Neko and Inu, you supposed.


End file.
